


[FOP 半架空] 兩面愛

by Harrycold



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrycold/pseuds/Harrycold
Summary: 我對火種融合這方面沒有太多知識所以挺多都自己瞎掰了，拜託大家不要去介意那些BUG專心吃拆吧......警告！1.這是篇暴力拆！2.見血警告！3.重點部位裝甲斷裂警告！！！4.OOC可能（不知是電影攻方戲份太少還是我真的不會抓性格......）5.性格扭曲可能。6.如以上任一點無法接受，請按X離開，非常感謝。以上，如果都沒問題...那就來吧！





	[FOP 半架空] 兩面愛

“痛…哈…住…手……哈…我…唔！”Optimus痛苦的悶哼，胸前的車窗在對方又一次瘋狂的撞擊下被抓至碎裂，火種艙口險些遭到利爪的侵入，但其實也不遠了。

只見那與自己接口尺寸嚴重不合的傳輸管不斷擠進自己的接口內，龐大機體不帶任何憐憫的抽插、抓咬,折磨著趴伏在身下的紅藍機體。

傳感器被無數次的過載引發出了極限性的敏感度、外裝甲有一半以上都被毀了留下滿身窟窿、原本亮麗的紅藍塗裝變得斑駁甚至幾乎整個機體都被不知是第幾次爆發出的自身律液浸溼、內部線路遭到破壞電線強行外露滋滋作響，面部裝甲上流滿毫無作用的冷凝液、面罩遭到撕毀，那銀色的唇齒早已被蹂爛的流出受損的能量液上邊還殘留著不合乎自身尺寸的牙印、CPU整個絮亂不已，每當試圖抓回一點理智時對方的抽插侵入及粗暴行為卻又令他再次跌入欲望與痛苦間的徘徊不止。

現在的他就像個美麗的廢鐵一樣，任憑對方無止盡的摧毀都不會壞掉似的，就是求饒也不會被接受只能不斷承受著。

下身的對接面板早已被對方強行折毀扔至遠處，傳輸管已經精疲力竭可體內的程序卻一再的要求他繼續連同對接液一齊射出並讓其流淌至早已痲痹卻又能刺激他每個系統、每個警報甚至每一條理智線的對接口，只為能讓這場粗魯的對接過程能夠不那麼痛苦。

“No…Stop……I…I can't……呃啊啊啊啊！”Optimus無法顧及形象的大叫，對方緊握住他那已經出現裂痕的傳輸管粗魯蠻橫的上下抽動，強迫性的進行數不清第幾次的過載。

過載的當下對接液也噴射了出來，但比起第一次卻明顯的越發量少似有被搾乾的現象。

緊握滿手的對接液，利爪毫不猶豫的將其沾滿自身的傳輸管以及那不斷倘流出潤滑液的對接口，伴隨著每次的入侵接口內都一定會帶出許多傷疼的能量液，而那侵入的傳輸管卻毫不在乎的一而再再而三的不斷進行著猛烈的進攻甚至為了避免一開始的煩躁與氣急的情況再次發生，每次的抽出仍舊有三分之一留在那相對過於狹窄的對接口內接著再用力的擠進去，來回數百次到了現在仍舊有點難以進入，已經無法正常思考的CPU只能給出一個解決辦法的指令——用、力、捅、進、去！—而過熱的機體也遵照這個近乎代表本能的指令使出全力用力的插入。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”強行且更加過分的進入令對接口內最深的底部出現了裂縫，那一下彷彿連火種都要被頂出來一樣的疼到了機體內外每一個震顫著的零件同時令Optimus再次尖叫出聲，不是為了更深的快感而是為了那蓋過慾望的痛楚。

對方無技巧的插入在剛開始無數次撞擊內壁深處的許多點造成了不小的破壞，而在能夠勉強順利進入時對接口內早已滿目全非刺痛不已，但對方卻在擠進嚮往已久的接口時就將所有理智與理性拋到後CPU，憑藉著蠻力與衝動強行進入那流滿能量液的接口內持續抽插、撞擊享受著傳輸管被僅僅包覆住的舒爽感，這感覺有生以來第一次。

粗暴的占有是為了填滿那平時被堆積出的不安與孤寂，破壞的撫慰是為了確認對方的存在，聽著對方因每次的行為而尖叫求饒時機體都會不自覺的駭動，火種激烈的跳動彷彿在叫囂著「他在這，這是他的！誰也不能奪走！誰也不能讓他離開他！」

突然的，激烈的情緒迫使機體再次抓向那相比自己較為正常的傳輸管，在衝動的抽動下緊緊抓握著直到那最後一點的液體也被迫撒出時依舊沒有放開，反而聽到了一句令他機體顫動的話。

“Fa…please…我真的…沒有…哈……和他們啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

警告標示無限跳出、瞬間痛楚傳遍全身甚至壓過接口內的折磨令其仰起頭尖叫、整個機體繃緊顫抖著。

痛！！！！！超越了接口裂開的痛苦彷彿被切開成兩半一樣劇烈呼吸、晃動的頭部混亂至極能量槽感到一股噁芯感襲來、清洗液終是忍受不住的溢出，能量液的氣味逐漸飄散、液體滴落得聲音中多了一種傷疼的顏色。

當叫吼變弱時Optimus整個頭部無力的垂下，緩慢移動恐懼的視線看向自己那最為敏感的部件。

一陣痛苦的呻吟，Optimus看著對方緊握手裡的零件殘骸，抖落在倘滿液體的充電床上，斷裂的傳輸管不斷流出痛苦的能量液，彷彿啜泣般低垂著。

唇齒不住的發出抖動的聲響，光鏡瞪大的晃動著，裡面充斥著不可置信與驚嚇“你…啊啊！！！”痛苦的感覺才剛消退，對方卻突然加快了速度，每一下的頂入幾乎都快要衝破了那接口底，隨著每一次抽動，碎裂出痕跡的傳輸管便會不斷溢出不正常流露的對接液在交合的兩具機體間撒亂著，隱隱中竟透出股誘人的美感。

突然下巴被染滿自己能量液的利爪抓住，強迫的揚起面部看向那移到自己視線所及的紅色光鏡。

在無限的痛楚中Optimus竟還能分析出裡頭的憤怒與痛苦，並非機體上的而是火種裡的——即便他們火種仍未融合過但他仍能感受到。

“不准…提到他們！”利爪下滑到頸部——發聲器外側裝甲——的地方，在對方的喘息聲中狠狠地掐住，看著對方將近窒息的面部，兩根利爪伸進對方嘴裡搔抓輕饒玩弄那抗拒的舌尖，看著那面部裝甲逐漸痛苦卻又無可奈何的表情身下的撞擊越發的強烈，不禁連同整張面部也暴露在那雙藍色光鏡內。

Optimus看到那平時靜默不語一副不屑與其他TF或那些對方所謂人類的肉蟲渣滓交談將自己呈現孤傲狀態的面部裝甲此刻已佈滿了不少的冷凝液及被性慾沖染的神色，過多粗喘的氣息來不及經由散熱裝置給消去急促的自口中吐出，當發現自己的面部被對方所看去時突然將其埋進Optimus的後頸，在那滿身律液的機體上低吼著。

“Op…哈…Optimus……Optimus…mine……Op…啊啊！”混亂的CPU不知該如何讓對方回應自己的叫喊，只是在那又一次的痙攣中發出一聲狂吼更加用力的抽插進已經被摧折殆盡只剩認命的份的接口以及Optimus。

混亂的音頻中傳來的不只是單純的慾望與憤怒，低沈沙啞的吼叫內充斥出了悲憤與哀號甚至帶著不安的恐懼，這些全都是對方平時絕不會向任何人或TF展露的情感，對身下機體的慾望及愛意扭曲成發狂與執拗不停的撫摸、啃噬那溼透了的機體，在虛脫無力的叫喊中全數頂入接口內。

屏幕不斷跳出的警告淹沒掉了CPU內的理智，系統在那粗魯的進入以及部件斷裂的痛苦中徹底罷工，僅剩的理智在痛處來臨時出現卻也在傷痛中消失，傳感器因系統的罷工而失去了控制、陷入了瘋狂，Optimus能感到自己的機體正處於爆發邊緣，本就敏感的機體變得連Optimus本身也控制不了的興奮，因痛苦而發出的抗拒在劇烈的喘息及口中利爪的攪弄中混進了其他的聲音。

“哈…慢點…… Fa……慢…哈…啊！嗯！”突然的一聲呻吟，自Optimus的嘴中叫出，體內傳輸管刺激到的一片軟金屬引出了Optimus沈載於痛楚的理智以及被激起的些許快感。而所謂有了開頭就有尾，當Optimus喊出第一聲呻吟時支撐著機體的雙手無法去摀住那發出令他感到羞恥聲音的嘴。同時在那誘TF的呻吟聲溢出的同時，體內傳輸管的動作明顯慢了幾秒，紅色光鏡略微發怔的盯著他，接著Optimus感到那隻利爪離開了喉部展轉游移到了腰上抓握著，對方帶著發狂與喜悅且更加粗暴的撞擊那片軟金屬，聽著身下機體發出更多好聽的叫喊，並用金屬舌頭舔拭著對內’菬食黿結G的機體。

“不…別…那裡…哈……刺激太…啊…大…唔咽……”不僅是對接帶來的刺激，就連背脊那粗暴的舔咬也逐漸被敏感的傳感器曲解為刺痛的快感，Optimus感覺自己已經快要被那漸漸激起的慾望給覆蓋了過去，下肢不禁配合的擺動了起來，就連呻吟聲也不再帶著抗拒的求饒而是同對方一樣的喊叫聲。

“Fallen…Fallen…I…哈…”已經被震的說不出話來，Optimus的思緒全部沈浸在墮落者給予的快感與疼痛中，尖叫著想要更多。

“Optimus…Optimus……you are mine……哈…no one can take you from me…No one！”隨著這句話，粗魯的動作越發的快速也越加的過分但Optimus卻沒有任何反抗，反而配合的在痛楚傳來時叫喊著痛快的呻吟。

雙方的動作慢慢的變得契合，機體的運作逐漸同步上、呼喊與喘息從不間斷、呻吟的尖叫引出更多激烈的快感，一方的蠻橫被另一方接受，一直以來徘徊在火種裡的不安在這一刻被那充滿渴求的叫喚給壓下，還未融合過的火種與初次結合的機體產生同樣的步調與躁動幾乎就要跳出火種艙與之進行更加激烈的接觸。那種感覺越發的強烈令侵入的機體更加的瘋狂此刻毫無作用的CPU內只剩下一條充滿融合渴望的指令。

打開火種艙！在對方的叫喊中融合雙方的火種！徹底的獨佔這個TF的全部！

“啊、哈…Fa…哈…我…我快…啊！”就在Optimus感受到斷裂根部逐漸傳來的過載慾望以及喝止不住噴灑出的交合加能量液時，突然感到一直存在於體內的充斥感消失，機體的律動在瞬間嘎然停止，還未反應過來就感到手臂一陣拉扯、視線倒轉，當光鏡對上那細長的紅鏡時雙方光鏡的距離已經趨近於零。

“Fa唔！”對方的唇突然貼了上來，傳輸管再次進入狹窄的通道內，較為緩慢的抽插中代替的是更加粗暴的吻。

拙劣的令他們的銀色齒間不斷的碰撞、發狂的深吻與隨著抽插不斷深入的舌頭逐漸抵入，一手橫抵在Optimus的頭雕旁好讓自己能夠以最佳的角度侵占那散發甜膩的唇中，另一手從背後將對方的機體整個貼在自己胸口處弄得自己也沾上了對方的交合液，在充滿美味電解液的口腔內肆虐著吸取本應從散熱裝置排出的屬於身下機體體內的空氣及液體將其代換成自己的味道，徹底占有著對方。

Optimus被這突如其來的吻弄得無法反應過來，只是在對方笨拙的碰撞與那幾乎快要零距離接觸的火種的躍動下感受到同樣隱隱的期待。

Optimus擁抱對方的機體，在瘋狂與占有中回應著，身上沾滿的液體整個浸濕了充電床隨著機體劇烈的晃動而滴落。背後的手掌因自己的主動而失去控制緊抓著腰部，結果力道沒控制好又抓出了一個凹痕，可Optimus已經不管那麼多了，直覺那份被摧折的痛楚只是一份催化劑，令他一再的渴望對方的侵入與占有。

激情的纏綿在分開時仍帶有餘韻，牽出的銀絲細長、蕩漾充滿著兩TF間律液的疊合，粗重的喘息消耗掉Optimus的意志，激烈的抽動下他感受到火種正急切的渴求著對方如像對接口那樣的獨佔，徹底讓自己屬於對方同時擁有對方。

“啊啊！Fa… Fallen…哈…給我……the spark…I…I need…you……哈嗯！”利爪襲上極近碎裂的艙口，僅隔著裝甲距離的火種為此而躁動著，機體溫度不斷升高甚至幾乎與火種同度數的熱燙，不斷的在艙口邊徘徊抓扯，動作急迫又粗魯卻也令Optimus感到刺痛的愉悅雙手緊緊抱著那特殊的機型感受著艙口逐漸被扯開的晃動，以及火種在輕揉中的顫抖。

藍色火種旁閃爍著白暈，隨機體的期待而顫抖的發出奪目的亮光，Fallen不禁感到自己的火種艙快要被撞開似的叫囂。

伸手快速的打開自己的火種艙，同時因著身下的漲痛感抓握住Optimus的機體快速的衝刺進接口的最底端在雙方又一聲滿足的叫吼中將炙熱的火種貼上藍色的光芒。

僅一瞬間，一股前所未有的能量瞬間爆裂在兩具機體間，初次融合的波動讓兩具機體陷入一陣混亂，雙方訊息來得太快還未來得及同步就被又一波資訊給推倒，刺痛、拉扯著，難以配合的像兩道不同點施放的漣漪般相撞、反彈無法平靜的融合於一體。一個是自Cybertron創始之初就存在於世的前Prime，強大的能量及系統與另一個年輕的領袖相比著實過大，以致那漣漪無法輕易的平復，甚至產生了一般火種融合所不會出現的排斥反應及劇痛。

他們努力喝止著火種間過於激烈的渴望與排斥，紅藍光鏡與之對視著。

早在很早以前向醫官坦承兩TF的關係時就在一連串的檢查後被警告融合與對接後所會帶來的麻煩與傷痛，為此墮落者一直隱忍著不去傷害紅藍機體，但今天他倆卻一次性的做了這兩件事同時也真切感受到醫官所謂的麻煩與痛苦——即便大部份都是Optimus在承受。

但那又如何？

再大的漣漪也會在無數的碰撞下逐漸平復回一灘池水，而當漣漪消失時他們感受到的不是平靜，而是更加的波濤洶湧。

彷如兇猛的浪花，精神上的訊息在連結上的瞬間達到了遠勝於機體上的快感與刺激，徹底奪去他們的意志讓他們陷入更高的激昂中，彷彿整個宇宙只剩下他們兩個是同為一體的火種、是同一個生命體，沒有任何事物能夠拆散他們，就是死亡……

不知過去了多久，當他們從精神上的快感緩過來時，並沒有如正常TF那樣進入下線或充電模式，甚至雙方依舊保有意識，只是愣愣的對望著。

Optimus看著Fallen，對方也同樣望著他，兩人都是一樣的喘息不止、一樣的運作起伏，融合後的火種在喘息中慢慢退回艙口內，一種奇妙的連結在此時形成。

一切看似結束但其實未必。

“Wa…wait！Fallen…我們才剛！！！”還沒等Optimus說完身下那打一開始就未爆發過的東西即便過了如此激烈的融合連結後依舊屹立於他的接口內只是正處於爆發邊緣，火種融合後的那份激動還未消去，次次沒頂的快感瞬間襲來無論是精神亦或機體上的快感都令Optimus的思緒變回混亂的慾望雙手緊緊扣住對方的機體縱情的大叫著，清洗液早已不受控制的流了出來、半乾的液體在機體上滑動、滴落，下半部的接口內壁收縮的越發厲害同時也能感受到那接近噴發的前兆。

“哈、哈、哈…Fa…Fallen…plea……I…wan…I…want……哈…you……I嗯啊啊啊！！！！！”Optimus高聲尖叫，不是為了還未過載的液體，而是那被頂碎的接口底端，傳輸管進入到更深的地方去，那股疼痛幾乎能夠與傳輸管斷裂相比，但這次他沒有太多時間沈浸在痛苦中另一波熱流就奪去了他的一切思維。

“啊、啊啊、S、Stopp…stop！痛…太多…太多了…Fallen！Fallen！Please stop！”過多炙熱的液體不斷衝擊進被衝毀的裂縫，像是傷口撒鹽般給予了Optimus極大的痛苦，但那發自火種間的愉悅卻遠遠大過於傷疼令他無法控制的「過載」。

Fallen拉過求饒的雙辦在過載的混亂衝擊下發狠的咬上銀色的唇，利爪嵌進紅藍機體的背部抓緊裡頭被扯壞的電線在過載的爆發與背部被對方抓緊的微小刺痛中硬生生的咬碎那片唇，在嚐到能量液的氣味時極盡的吸取舔咬，為火種內發了狂的喜悅而顫動著。

雙方的激烈在無法停下的快感中持續進行著，仍未中斷。

\------------------------------------------

不知道過去了多久。

也許一天？也許是一小時？甚至不過是幾分鐘，他們才從無數疊合的餘韻中回神，緊擁的機體雙雙望去，光鏡的焦點從未移開過。

Optimus望著對方，機體艱難的靠緊同樣熱燙的機體，對方那跳動的火種聲令他感到安芯與喜悅。但同時恢復的理智也讓他擔憂。

歷時多年，他們倆個終究還是無視醫官的話進行了對接及火種融合。這彷彿違背承諾般的行為竟令Optimus感到莫名恐懼。

他不曉得醫官為何連私底下也不願告訴他不能進行兩種結合的原因，甚至在多次的詢問中發現對方一直迴避著這個問題，只是用著近似於同情的目光看著他。

只看著他。

這讓Optimus懷疑問題是出在自己身上，雙方機體、火種及許多地方都有著極大的不同，當然也可能產生不足甚至影響到兩TF的結合。就像剛開始一樣全都是他在抗拒。明明起頭時他還答應過最後卻……

微晃了下頭部，Optimus決定不再理會這個問題。

他們已經結合，甚至將身芯都交托給了對方，過去的那個問題已經不是問題了。現在他只想待在火伴的懷抱裡好好下線休息。

於溫暖的懷抱以及逐漸平緩的運作中，藍色光鏡在紅色光鏡的注視下慢慢黯淡，火種的躍動似乎與另一個呈現出同樣的頻率。

\-----------------------------------------------------

確認懷裡的機體已經進入深度充電後，Fallen才放鬆全身機體，起身、小芯的拔出黏膩的傳輸管，在看到隨之滿溢、噴湧出的無數液體時，平時呈現一直線的嘴角不住上揚。

墮落者將機體往一邊倒去避免壓上已經形同「廢鐵」的火伴身上，輕輟著那沾滿屬不盡液體的面部裝甲，充滿占有的緊抱住對方滑膩的機體彷彿要將對方嵌進自己機體內一樣。一股得逞的滿足升上芯頭。

終於！雖然是用近似於強拆得方式但雙方最後卻也達到了同樣頻率的結合。那感覺是如此的令他回味至極。而這一切差點就被那些反對者給毀了。

Fallen一直都瞭解的。在醫官若有似無的眼神中他注意到對方不斷的在警示著他的伴侶，他敢發誓要不是對方看到自己領袖那沈浸在幸福中的面部不然對方一定早就把一切都說出來了。

甚麼尺寸不合或是火種的劇痛都只是因為他與他們——包括領袖——出生的不同罷了。他是Primus親自創造出的TF，許多地方理所當然會有所不同，才會在對接與融合中造成痛苦。那些問題很快會在日後被排除。

但他雖然瞭解這一點卻無法對領袖出手。那個醫官三不五時就已「檢查」的名義來干擾他，害得他最後不得不以那該死不知道拍到哪一集的電影為由幾乎是用強的上了領袖，即便他的確對領袖被倒掉綁住這一點極為不爽。

不過有一點Fallen不得不佩服那個醫官。很少有TF在看到他露出僅限於領袖面前的表情時還能看出他芯裡所想的一些事物。不是甚麼火種或機體間的吸引，而是身為醫官以及一個「朋友」的直覺。

Fallen看得出來對方鐵定早在一開始就看透了他，甚至分析出了他對領袖那近乎扭曲的愛意。

他一直都瞭解，自己的這份感情跟別的TF甚至是那些肉蟲不同。他從未去愛過，過去的他認為愛不過是一種浪費時間及精力的東西，是個沒有價值的數據。但當感情來時卻又喝止不住的令他措手不及。他無法解析那奇怪的念頭，只能將過往的一切套用在其身上，最後，在瘋狂過往的摧殘下一個名為喜歡的數據被扭曲成同字不同義的「愛」。

也許醫官以為是他用甚麼方法讓領袖成為自己伴侶的，但他跟本無法瞭解。

當他曾經試圖壓抑那發狂的情感時是領袖自己出現在他的鏡前，用那誘TF的光鏡看著他，同時說出他內芯的可笑妄求。那一刻他知道自己已經藏不住了，也不願藏了，只是用喜悅的深吻試圖掩蔽住自己醜惡的慾望。

Fallen無法忍受領袖將光鏡的注意放在除他以外的事物上、無法忍受領袖的一切不被自己占有、無法忍受領袖被其他骯髒噁芯的生物碰觸、觀望，他渴望將那些曾經吸引走領袖注意、碰觸、觀看過領袖的所有一切破壞殆盡！並將領袖綑綁在身邊只為自己所有！

他們認為他不懂愛，那是他們不瞭解他的「愛」。當然，領袖也不瞭解。

但Fallen不需要他瞭解。

是的，他不需要瞭解。因為一旦他瞭解了，說不定會因此而離他而去或是開始更加的抗拒、排斥他，那是Fallen所無法忍受的。他無法想像當這份溫暖離去時他是否還能保有理智。

所以……

“Optimus…don't leave me, please. 否則……”在那天線旁輕輕舔拭著，感受對方在無意識下的顫抖時輕聲呢喃“否則我可能真的…會把你弄成一堆廢鐵。”然後一半收藏著另一半熔成武器或裝甲嵌於自己身上然後毀了那些曾經奪走你的一切。

\----------------------------------------------------------

所以……

為了宇宙的平靜與存活，Optimus不需要瞭解火伴對自身愛意的另一個反面下那醜惡至極的慾望與「愛」。這不僅僅是為了宇宙也是為了他自己。他永遠不需要去開拓或瞭解這份「愛」的恐怖。

永遠不需要。

————————————————

END


End file.
